Bittersweet Chaos
by Lordoftheringschick2000
Summary: Dreams were apart of you. The part deep down in the dark depths of your soul, the most intimate entity in you." Well, that's what my father always told me. I guess that's what led him to his ultimate profession. Oh yeah, and fifty to life, without parole.


_Dreams were apart of you. The part deep down in the dark depths of your soul, the part you've never shown anyone, the most intimate entity in you. _

_Well, that's what my father always told me, what he preached to me since I was little girl. _

_It was always embrace your nightmares, never run away from them. _

_He also told me that you could learn everything there was about a man in his dreams._

_I guess that's what led him to his ultimate profession: Extraction._

_Oh yeah, and fifty to life without parole. _

"Okay class; remember I want that paper on schizophrenia on Tuesday. No Excuses," Professor's Donahue's daunting voice boomed over the loud ruckus of the exiting students. Guinevere O'Connor quickly shut her laptop down and continued to put it away when the St. Nick like professor made his way over to her.

"Ms. O'Connor, may I have a word?" the professor asked as he removed his oval-shaped glasses.

The young blonde woman smiled and nodded, "yes of course professor."

The stout man led his student over to his desk. The student raised her eyebrows in a mix of curiosity and confusion.

"I want to talk to about your last paper," he said as he found her paper on dissociative identity disorder.

The young woman's face spread into confusion. "Was there something wrong, professor?" She asked with caution.

At this question, the professor's eyes went wide as he threw his head back in laughter. He took his glasses off as he tried to catch his breath. Guinevere just stood there waiting for him to regain his composure.

"No, my dear, there is nothing wrong with your paper, just the opposite really. I read over it a dozen times and your theory on studying the characteristics of multiple personality disorder through active dormancy is fascinating. Tell me, where did you discover the idea?" The curious professor asked with immense intrigue.

Guinevere mind came to one conclusion. "It's always sort of been a family theory."

The professor raised his eyebrows and brought a piece of paper up to his eyes.

"It says in your records that your mother studied psychology in Rome and your father was a psychology legend at Yale. I haven't seen much work from him in past decade, what is he up to now?" The professor asked.

Guinevere took a nervous gulp as she let out a breath, "Umm…Professor, I don't mean to be rude, but my father is sore subject."

The old man nodded and cleared his throat. "Yes, I'm sorry my dear. I didn't mean to pry. It's just that there is something fascinating going on in that intelligent mind of yours. And I hate to see it go to waste. Do you have an internship for next semester?"

The twenty-year old just shook her head, "No, not at the moment."

"Well, you should start applying. I know there are lots of companies looking for young intellectual minds," Donahue exclaimed as he locked up his desk.

"I will look into it, Professor, thank you," Guinevere answered as she gathered her bags up and made her way out into the busy streets of New York.

* * *

"Sarah, sorry I'm late," Guinvere exclaimed as she walked hastily into the Manhattan loft.

"Aunt Gwen," yelled a seven-year old boy as he ran into Guinevere's arms. The young girl smiled as she embraced her exuberant nephew. An older blonde woman dressed in light blue scrubs walked out of the main bedroom as Gwen stood up with her nephew on her hip.

"Thank you so much for watching him, Gwen," the older blonde, Sarah, said with a loss of breath as she gathered her things up.

Gwen gave her sister-in-law a smile. "It's really no problem, Sarah. He's no problem," the twenty-year old said as she patted her nephew on the head.

Sarah scoffed as she threw her hair up.

"Gwen, your twenty years old, I'm sure you had other plans on a Friday night rather than babysitting Tyler," Sarah said with sympathy.

"Oh please mom, I'm a joy to be around," said Tyler from Gwen's arms. This caused Gwen to throw her head back in laughter. The child's simple remark sounded just like his father.

"You know, you are really starting to sound like my brother," Gwen exclaimed with humor as she set Tyler down.

"Well, that's good. My dad is a hero," the young boy stated proudly as he ran to his room.

"Yes he is," Gwen whispered under her breath as she turned to her sister-in-law.

"How's he holding up," she asked Sarah.

"He's strong, just like his father. He misses Grayson," Sarah stated looking at her son's room.

"We all do," Gwen added thinking of her brother.

"It just hard with him overseas," Sarah exhaled while rubbing her fingers over her forehead clearly stressed out. Gwen gave a sympathetic smile. Grayson's time overseas was taking its toll on everyone.

* * *

The next morning Gwen found herself at the local Starbucks with a good friend.

"So Cam asked me out last night," Kate said excitedly. Gwen smiled. Sarah and Cam have had eyes for each other for awhile. Both were too scared to do anything about it.

"It's about goddamn time," Gwen repsonded with laughter. Kate smiled back and laughed along.

"White chocolate mocha," a voice called from the counter. Gwen's head lifted up as she got to retrieve her drink.

"Which reminds me, so when exactly are you going to say yes to Caleb," Kate asked with curiousity. Gwen let out an annoyed breath as she roled her eyes.

"I don't know Kate, I just can't be in a relationship right now," Gwen responded to the brunette in front of her.

"Gwen, come on. Have a little fun. Caleb actually really likes you. He's a genuine guy. Give him a chance," Kate pleaded with hopeful eyes.

Gwen let out a shaky breath as she glanced around the room. She ran her long fingers through her bangs as she began to answer her nosy best friend

"Look, its just right now isn't a good time for me. I mean, with Grayson deployed overseas, Sarah needs a lot of help with Tyler," the blonde reasoned.

"Ahhhh okay, I'll let you off this one time, but, hunny, you need to start living for youself," Kate exclaimed. "I mean you are literally one of the best student physco-analysts I know," the young brutnette continued.

Gwen smiled and looked down, "Thanks Kate and I will try."

Kate gave her friend a knowing smile, "that's my girl…now I have to get to my yoga class. There is this new hot instructor." Kate lifted her eyebrows as she gathered her things.

Gwen smirked, "I knew there was a reason for you joining yoga."

Kate smiled as she kissed her friend on the cheek, "have good day, sweetie."

Gwen just shook her head as she pulled out her laptop, ready to start her next paper. She was in the middle of her first paragraph, when she felt a presense take the seat in front of her.

"Forget your lucky sports bra," Gwen asked without looking up, thinking it was the young bubbly brunette.

"I didn't know my job required one," a smooth velvety one replied. Alarms ran throughout her head. That voice was all too familiar. She took a gulp as she looked up.

"Arthur," she stated taking in his appearance. A three-piece suit, slicked back hair, and an all too well professional aura…this was definetly Arthur.

"Hello Guinevere, it's been awhile," his glossy voice stated as he looked her in the eye.

"Yes, it has been. I didn't think I'd see you again," Gwen verbalized with a slight confusion.

"I didn't think I'd be here. You look different," the Armani clothed man replied.

Gwen scoffed, "well, it's been five years, Arthur."

Arthur sat forward and uncrossed his legs as he leaned his arms against the wooden table. "Yes, it has. You were fifteen when we last worked together, so that would make you twenty right now."

"No shit, Einstein," Gwen laughed sarcastically pronounced as she took a sip of her coffee.

This caused the infamous point man to smirk. "You've always had a sharp tongue."

Tired of the games, Gwen spoke, "What are you doing here, Arthur?"

Arthur let out a defeated breath. "There's a job."

With that note, Gwen immeadiatly started to pack up her belongings. "Guinevere, wait, here me out," Arthur exclaimed as he ceased her from packing.

"No, Arthur. I'm done with all that. I left that all behind years ago," Gwen harshly whispered, not wanting to cause a scene in the café.

Arthur grabbe her hand, "You can't tell me you don't miss it. When was the last time you dreamt?"

Gwen didn't even need to think. She answered without hesitation, "August 9, 2004."

"The night of your last job," Arthur expressed to nonone as Gwen nodded.

"And we all know how that turned out," she fiercly uttered.

"You're the best analyst there is. Gwen, we're desperate," Arthur pleaded. This is what caught the girl off guard. Arthur never begged or pleaded. There was something wrong.

Gwen furrowed her brows, "we?"

Arthur sat up straight, "Dom and I."

Just out of curiousity, Gwen asked "whats the job?"

"Inception"

Gwen let out a humorous laugh as she got up to leave. "Have a nice life, Arthur."

She was halfway to the door when Arthur grabbed her elbow, "think about Gwen, you loathe the normalcy in your lif, the regular habitual day. That is what frightens you, the fear of waking up every morning to the same thing, the same routine, the same cup of coffee, the same car, the same job. You won't admit it, but that scares you to death. I can see it in your eyes. Part of you still craves it, the power, the contol, the freedom."

Gwen turned back to look at him.

"Here is my number, call me when you have made your decision," Arthur ordered as he placed a small piece of paper in her coat pocket. Gwen watched him walk right past her and into the bumbling streets of New York.

* * *

Thank you so much for reading. If you would like to read more, please review


End file.
